Double The Trouble, Double The Fun
by SoWrongItsRight
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and it's going to be a hard one. The twins deal with school, teachers, mayhem and pranks and the one thing they dread love.
1. Potion Books Hurt

I dont own Harry Potter or the merchandise or books as much as I wish I did I sadly don't

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred Weasley opend his eyes to the dimly lit room, he rolled onto his side and started searching for his watch. His hand moved over various different objects that littered the bed side table untill he found what he was looking for. It was only four in the morning. He groaned and rolled back over. He saw violent red hair sticking out from under the covers of the bed next to him, and heard the snoring of his twin brother George.

Fred grabbed hold of the potions book lying nect to him and hurled it across the room, he heard it collide with his brothers head.

"Ah what the hell was that for" George was now rubbing the side of his head the book had hit while Fred was nearly in tears from laughing.

"I dunno" said Fred trying to supress his laughter "Seemed like the smart thing to do"

"Smart thing to do" exclaimed George "How is throwing a heavy hard book at your incredably handsome brothers head smart?"

"Hmm I dunno really"

"You're an idiot, and i'm, hungry"

"Yeah me to, come on lets go get some food, mum hasnt been feeding us properly lately"

"Yeah but thats only cause she's angry at us"

"And whos fault is that my dear George, you're the one who left the order forms lying around"

"Yeah, well I was distracted"

"Haha distracted, more like love sick if you ask me"

"Shut up" said George hiting his brother hard in the back of the head.

"At least I don't talk in my sleep" snickered George with an evil grin.

"I don't talk in my sleep" said Fred sounding slightly worried what could he possibly talk about.

"Oh Angelina don't stop, oh Ange"

Fred whacked his twin so hard in the back of his head that George stumbled down the remaining stairs, where he started laughing his head off.

The boys made their way down to the kitchen, they had been staying at number 12 Grimmauld Place for a while now and were glad to be leaving later that morning. Not that they weren't greatful but the cleaning their mother made them do was becoming unbearable. They grabbed some food and a couple of butterbeers and made their way back up stairs.

They got back to the room locked the door and dumped the loot on Freds bed.

"You might want to open the window for that" said Fred pointing towards the small window.

There sat a small tawny owl, George crossed the room opend the window and untied the letter the owl had delivered.

"From your girlfriend I guess" Fred said as he took a swig of butterbeer and started eating some of the left over cakes.

"Alicia is not my girlfriend"

"Not yet shes not" Fred sniggered "Here" he tossed George one of the butterbeers and some food.

"Whats it say anyway?"

"Nothing really" replied George through a mouth ful of cake "Just that she enjoyed her holiday and can't wait to get back to school."

"What! No I love you Georgie. I've been thinking about you Georgie"

George threw his pillow at Freds head.

"Don't call me Georgie you know I hate it"

"Ok then Georgie"

Fred ducked quickly as the potions book he had thrown earlier narrowly missed his head, a war had started various objects were being thrown at one another untill they heard a knock at the door/

"If you two are awake then you can finish packing and get downstairs"

"Yes mum" the twins replied as they heard their mothers footsteeps moving upstairs probably to wake the rest of the house.

"Come on" said Fred already gathering his remaining posesions and dumping them in his trunk

"The sooner we get this done the sooner we get back to hogwarts"

"Yeah your right"

George heaved himself of his bed and began picking up some of his school stuff that had fallen on to the floor, thats when he noticed the letter from Alicia, it must have fallen off during the war the twins had. He picked it up and re read the last line.

_Love Alicia_

George sighed and threw the letter along with assorted books and clothes into his trunk and locked the lid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Yes?? No?? Second chapter will be published after at least one review so I know someone is reading this


	2. Gruesome Twosome

**Ok so unfortunatly I still do NOT own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter affiliated merchandise [**

They made it to Kings Cross station with minutes to spare. There had been trouble getting out of the house, after Fred and George had accidentely knocked Ginny down the stairs, and the Ron had lost his prefects badge. Unknown to him the twins had stolen and fixed the badge. It now read Bighead Ron.

However after the fiascos of the morning they had made it to the station and were now standing infront of the barrier that seperated platform 9 3/4 from the muggle world.

"Quickly George dear through the barrier as fast as you can now" said Mrs Weasley

Fred began to make his way towards the barrier hiding the train that would take them to Hogwarts.

"Um Fred she said for me to go through first" George said staring at his brother.

"No she said for George to go through and that's me"

George was about to argue back but..

"Don't start this again, one of you just go we're running out of time"

The twins could sense their mothers anger rising and quickly one after the other ran through the barrier. The Hogwarts expres gleamed scarlet red infront of them. They quickly made their way along the platform trying to find an empty compartment.

"Well if it isn't the gruesome twosome"

"Really" said Fred turning to face the boy who had spoken. "You find us gruesome?"

"Fred I don't believe it, how could anyone find us gruesome?"

"I know George, look at us we are probably the most handsome guys in the world, Lee just needs his eyes tested"

"Wow you two really need to spend less time looking in mirrors" said Lee the twins best friend. "Come on i've got a compartment donw the other end"

The twins turned their trunks around and followed Lee to the end of the train where he helped them load the trunks on and safely stowed them in the luggage rack before sitting down and resumed eating what looked like half a chocolate frog.

"So guys" said Lee opening a box of Berti Botts "How was the summer?"

The twins tuned and looked at each other.

"Interesting" they chorused in unison.

"Mums been pretty mad at us this summer"

"Yeah had us cleaning the house half the time" continued George leaning over and picking up one of the chocolate frogs.

"Why was she mad at you?" Lee tossed a frog to fred.

"She found the order froms.."

"Burned them all..."

"But it didnt really matter we just started again" Fred unwrapped the frog and threw it whole in his mouth and started chewing.

"How are Weasleys Wizard Wheezes going anyway" asked Lee

"Fairly good actually, we've invented some new products can't wait to test them"

"Test what?"

Three girls had just walked into the compartment.

"Oh Angelina wouldn't you like to know. Here sit" Fred took Angelinas had and dragged her into hte free seat between himself and George, Katie and Alicia sat down either side of Lee.

"So girls" said Lee wrapping an arm around each of them "Did we have a fun holiday?"

"It was alright" replied Katie

"She broke up with Oliver" added Alicia

"Ali you didn't have to tell them that"

George was silently laughing to himself. He caught Alicias eye and she winked. He knew the only reason she had said that was because it was common knowledge that Lee had, had a major crush on Kaite since year 1, and when he found out she was dateing Oliver he was devestated.

Fred turned to Angelina.

"And what about you, enjoy the time with your family?"

Angelina glared at him.

"My family is full of nutcases, I couldn't get five minutes alone, i'm so glad to be going back to Hogwarts"

The rest of the journey passed quickly, the gilrs remaind with the boys untill after the lunch trolly had passes wich was when they decided to go back to their own compartment and get changed.

"So Lee" Fred turned to his dreadlocked friend.

"They broke up.You gonna make your move soon?"

"Haha, well she will need a sholder to cry on, but maybe I should leave it for a while. Whats going on between you and Ange? I saw the way you were looking at her"

"We're friends nothing more"

"You want more" said George with an evil grin on his face.

"Ah and what about you Georgie? I could se you mentally undressing Alicia"

Fred and Lee both burst out laughing while George looked of dreamily into space.

"Well" he said after a few minutes "She wouldn't look bad if she was undressed"

They were all silent for a few seconds and then laughter filled the compartment once more.

"Come on" choked Fred "We should get changed, we'll be there soon"

Sure enough the train had began toslow down and eventually came to a stop. The boys steeped out on to Hogsmead station.

"Well boys another year at Hogwarts begins" said Lee

"Another year of mayhem, our last year of mayhem" said Fred pretending to cry

George turned to his friends and wrapped an arm around their shoulders.

"It's gonna be one wicked year" and they started walking towards the carriages that would take them to the castle.

**Ok so another chapter finished and posted. Hope you liked it. So reviews at least 5 and the next chapter goes up **


	3. See Pillows Do Hurt

**My attempts to gain control of harry potter are failing and still i do not own it and never will [**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh i'm still hungry"

"You just ate half the food at the feast"

"Yeah but Ange it wasn't enough" Fred groaned as they made their way up the stairs to the seventh floor corridor.

"Not enough fod you've got to be jokeing"

"George back me up here" Fred turned to his brother

"I'm sorry Ange but Fred is right, i'm still starving"

Angelina continued to argue with the twins about how much they ate untill they reached the portrait of the fat lady that concealled the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The group climbed in through the portraite hole and went and sat by the fire.

"I still don't see how you can eat like that" Angelina said angrily.

"Angelina look" said Lee turning to face her "We're guys and guys are pigs"

"Oh whatever, I don't care anymore, I'm going to bed" and with that she got up and marched across the common room and disappeared up the staircase that lead to the girls dormatries.

"Man she is beautiful when she is mad" said Fred dreamily after a few minutes, he was still staring at the spot where Angelina had disappeared.

"Um what did you just say?" asked Katie

Fred quickly came back to reality.

"What? I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"You did.You said that Ange looked..."

"I didn't" said Fred quickly talking over the top of Katie.

"...beautiful" she finished.

Fred turned red and quickly turned away from the group trying to avoid what he knew was coming next. He could sence the eyes of his friends watching him. Slowly and against his own will he turned around to face the group.

"What are you all staring at?"

"Do you like her?" asked Alicia

"Maybe" Fred began to fiddle with a hole in the sofa.

"Aww you do. Why don't you..."

"I'm not asking her out" he cut across Alicia

"Why not?"

"You don't remember what happend in second year?"

"Refresh my memory"

"Well I asked her out and she told me that im a pig and she would never goout with me ever"

"Oh that" said Katie laughing

"It wasn't funny she refused to talk to me for months after that"

"Thats only because you dropped a bag of dungbombs on her earlier" said Alicia trying to fight fits of laughter.

"Only because she got in the way, they were ment for Mrs Norris"

"Yeah and she knows that now. Go on ask her out, you'r both older now and you've been friends for ages"

"And she did go to the yule ball with you last year remember" added Lee

"You don't really have anything to lose" said Alicia

"Besides a really good friendship" Fred looked down. The hole in the sofa had grown in size.

"Ah whatever" said Katie raising herself from the chair. "I'm going to bed now anyway, it's getting late and we have our wonderful classes starting in the morning" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah you're right" said George standing up. The others following suit.

The group walked over to the staircase and made their way up to the dormatries, the girls going one way the boys going the other. The boys chaged into their pyjamas once inside their room, and got into bed Lee falling asleep instantly his snores filling the room.

"You alright" asked George

"Yeah" came Freds reply " Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know but i can just tell you're upset about Angelina aren't you"

"No i'm not"

"Fred i'm you're twin, I know you are"

"I'm fine really"

"Ask her out, you've got nothing to lose"

"I'll ask her out when you ask Alicia out" Fred sniggered looking over at his brother with a smirk on his face

"Guess you're gonna be lonely forever than my dera Fred, because as i've told you many times Alicia and I are just friends"

"Yeah yeah i've heard it all before, but then why were you staring at her all night?"

"I wasn't staring at her" came Georges voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"Sure you weren't" laughed Fred.

"Oh shut up" George grabbed one of his pillows and threw it across at his brother head. Fred not being able to see in the dark couldn't see the pillow coming and let out a yell when it collided withhis head.

"You know violence against your twin is wrong"

"It's a pillow idiot it cant hurt you"

"Thats what you think" Fred fell back onto his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Mhm" came the muffled reply and within a few minutes the two boys had drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHH!" came Georges screams from the bathroom the next morning.

"Whats wrong dear brother?"

"The water is like ice" said George tightening the towl around his waist.

"You do know there is a simple spell to make the water hot again, why didn't you just do that?" came Lees voice from somewhere behind the curtains of his bed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious"

"My pleasure"

"And for your information I was gonna do that but I can't find my wand"

"Oh, you meen this wand" Fred reached into the pillowcase of the pillow George threw at him last night and pulled out a thin piece of wood.

"I told you pillows can hurt" Fred laughed

George snatched the wand from his hand and marched back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Once they were all dressed and ready they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Fred and George were so hungry they were practically running there. As they entered the great hall their eyes diverted upwards towards the ceiling which was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Today looked like it was going to be good, the sky was blue and there were a few clouds scattered across it. The three boys made their way along Gryffindor table untill they found three spare seats across from Angelina, Kati and Alicia. The boys sat down and quickly began to pile anything they could reach onto their plates.

"Morin gls" Fred managed through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Fred" said Katie "Chew swallow then speak"

Fred swallowed.

"Haha thanks for the advice. Still amazed at how much we men can eat Ange?"

"Yes, but i've come to the conclusion that Lee was right men are just pigs"

"Ee I old ou" said Lee.

The girls shook their heads and resumed eating their own food as Professor McGonagall began handing out their new timetables for the year.

"Wicked" said the twins as they high fived each other.

"Only got one lesson today..."

"And that's first and then we have the rest of the day off"

"How many subjects are you two actually taking this year?" asked Alicia

"Four.."

"Potions, charms..."

"Herbology and defence against the dark arts"

"We better be getting to class its getting late" said Angelina.

The group stood up Fred and George grabbing a pile of toast to eat on the way, and they all made their way out into the morning sun and began walking towards the greenhouses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so i didn't like this chapter when i was writting it but now i dont think its that bad. So reviews let me know what you think. Next chapter will go up when i get some. Thanks to everyone that has reviewd so far your so nice **


	4. Fred And George Are Smart

**I still don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it [**

The rest of the day went rather well for Fred and George. They spent the remainder of the morning recruiting first years. They needed someone besides themselves to test their latest invention on, Skiving Snackboxes. So later that evening after dinner Fred, George and Lee all made their way back to the common room. Alicia, Angelina and Katie were sitting in the corner, a stack of homework infront of them.

"Looks like you girls are in for a fun night" said George walking over to them and sitting down in the spare seat next to Alicia.

"It's only first day back how could we already have his much homework?" said Katie banging her head down on the table.

"Simple. You decided to actually take classes this year" said Fred walking over and sitting down on Angelinas lap.

"Eugh Fred you way a ton. Get of me" she tried to push him to the floor.

"But Ange your just so comfy why would I want to get of you?"

"Because if you don't I will hurt you" she said menacingly.

"Oh you wouldn't hurt me, you love me too much"

Angelinas cheeks began to turn red at what Fred had just said, but luckily Lee had walked over and all eyes had turned to him.

"The guinea pigs are ready lads"

"Excellent" said Fred jumping up.

"Marvelous" said George rubbing his hands together.

"What are you three doing?" asked Katie raising an eyebrow.

"Research" the three boys grinned and walked over to the group of first years and began handing them out what looked like little lollies.

"What sort of research?" said Katie turning back to her homework.

"It's the boys, I think we can guess what sort of research" said Alicia turning back around.

"Hey Ange" said Katie "What's the answer to this?"

Angelina however had not heard her, she was still watching the boys who were busy reassuring the first years that they were all perfectly safe.

"Ange? Ange! ANGELINA! snap out of it girl"

"Huh what?" Angelina was bought out of her daze.

"Wow someone's out of it today" said Alicia laughing.

"Huh"

"I think Ange might be love sick for a certain twin we know"

"What I don't have a crush on Fred" said Angelina defensively.

"How do you know we meant Fred we could have been talking about George" Alicia grinned.

"Well I don't have a crush on either"

"Except" Katie began " mere minutes ago you did infact blush and that is something you never do"

But Angelina didn't reply her attention was once more on the first years as they one by one popped the lollies into their mouths and then as though they had been hit over the head they became unconscious and slumped on their chairs. Their actions had also been noticed by another in the common room who had began to storm over to them.

"Well" said Fred "it works"

"Um guys" said Lee tapping George on the shoulder.

"They're all still breathing" said George making notes on his clipboard.

"Um guys"

"Not now Lee" said the twins in unison.

"No seriously guys"

"That's enough" screeched the voice of Hermione Granger.

"Yeah you're right" said Fred "this dosage looks strong enough"

"You can't do this" Hermione snatched the clipboards from their hands.

"Why not?" said Fred his temper rising.

"You could harm them"

"Hermione" said Lee "they are fine look" he walked around the first years placing little purple capsules into their open mouths. Slowly the first years woke one by one.

"How do you feel?" George asked a little boy.

"Fine" replied the boy.

The twins beamed.

"Look Hermione it's not like we haven't tested them first ourselves" said Fred.

"You can't test on students" she said sternly.

"What are you gonna do about it, give us detention?"

"Make us write lines?" the twins laughed, so did many other people in the common room who had stopped to listen.

"How's your mother" she asked Fred. "I'm sure she would like to know how you two are going"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" and she stormed back over to Harry and Ron and sat back down by the fire.

The twins and Lee started at her for a few minutes before paying the first years the money they had been promised and then made their ay back over to the girls who were in a fit of giggles. The boys sat back down Fred on Angelinas lap once more.

"What's so funny?" said Fred wrapping an arm around Angelinas shoulders.

"You just got scared of Hermione Granger"

"No no Ange George got scared. I never get scared" he whispered this in her ear his warm breath sending a tingling feeling down her spine.

"Anyway girls" Georges voice snapped Angelina back to reality "would you like some help with your homework?"

"From you?" giggled Alicia.

"Yes from us" said George.

The girls continued to laugh harder.

"What's so funny" asked Lee sounding hurt.

"We're smart" George pretended to cry.

"Haha you're also idiots" said Katie sruffying up Lees hair.

"Anyway me and Katie are off to bed" Alicia stood up and gathered her things.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, you coming Fred?" George and Lee stood up after the girls.

"I'll be up soon"

"Angelina you coming?"

"I just gotta finish this off and then I'll be up"

The two girls and two boys walked over to the staircase and disappeared. The common room was fairly empty by now, so Fred made his way over to the fire and lay down on the rug infront of it. Angelina sat watching his every move, Fred felt her eyes apon him and rolled over onto his stomach to get a better view.

"Nice view isn't it" said Fred smirking.

Angelina felt the heat rising in her cheeks again and quickly turned back to her homework, stared at it for a few seconds and then closed her books and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed" said Angelina, she gathered her tings and walked over to the staircase "don't forget quidditch tryouts on friday"

"Night" Fred cried out to her as she went up the stairs, he rolled back over.

The only reason he had stayed behind was because he needed some time to think. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had, had these feelings for a while now, but ever since last year they had been growing stronger every minute he was with Angelina. He laid there for another half an hour arguing internally with himself before deciding to get up and go to bed. He had decided to deal with this problem in the morning. Meanwhile Angeina was laying wide awake in bed facing the same problem as Fred.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here is chapter four. Review yeah? Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. The faster you review the faster chapter five is posted


	5. It's A Twin Thing

**Yep it's chapter 5, and still after 5 chapters I dont own harry potter [ **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred woke early that morning, he had, had another night with little sleep. It had almost been a month since they had come back to hogwarts, and each night he had spent it tossing and turning, contemplating his feelings for Angelina. Should he ask her out? Should they just remain friends? George had noticed the change in his brother. He was a lot less energetic and really quite which was really out of character for the famous Fred Weasley.

"Fred?" said George sitting down next to him at breakfast that morning "you feeling ok?"

Fred who was sitting staring off into the distance was jerked back to reality.

"Course I am" he resumed eating his cold breakfast.

Just then Angelina and Katie walked into the great hall and sat opposite the twins and Lee.

"Where's Katie?" asked Lee.

"Still in bed, Angelinas last quidditch practice drained her" said Alicia piling bacon onto her plate.

"Do you want to win this year or not?" Angelina said grabbing the plate of bacon form Alicia.

"Of course we do, but we need to be alive for the match" George reached over and snatched some of the bacon from Alicias plate.

"Hey" she said slapping his hand.

"What? you can't eat all of that" said George flashing that charming Weasley twin smile.

George and Alicia had grown closer over the past month, not that they hadn't been close before, but lately they had been spending a lot more time together and where flirting with each other more than usual.

"You're awfully quiet today" Angelina turned to Fred.

"Huh?" Fred had been staring at her hair wondering how it could be so beautiful.

"Oh" said George turning to his twin "that's why you've been weird lately. It's because ..." he looked at his twin silently and then Fred nodded.

"Why do you two have to do that twin thing it's really annoying" said Alicia.

"It's a twin thing we can't help it" said George.

Just then Katie stumbled into the great hall still looking half asleep and sat down next to Lee using his shoulder as a pillow. Lee looked ecstatic at this until Katie began to drool on his shirt.

"Ugh Katie gross"

"Uh five more minutes" moaned Katie laying her head down on the table.

"Katie if you're so tired why'd you get out of bed?" asked Fred who was a lot happier now that George knew what had been worrying him, he hated keeping secrets from his twin.

"I don't know, I was hungry I guess"

They sat there silently for a few minutes before bursting into a fit of laughter. After they had all finished breakfast they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, it was Sunday and they all had a lot of homework to get through. Angelinas training sessions had been keeping them busy, but the first match of the season Griffindor Vs Slytherin was coming up and they really wanted to win.

"Hey look" said Lee as they entered the common room "first Hogsmeade weekends coming up next Saturday"

"Wicked, I've been dying to go to Zonkos"

"Yeah and Honeydukes"

"Do you ever think of anything other than food Fred?" asked Angelina sitting down and pulling out her Ancient Runes homework.

"Food... and pretty girls like you Ange" he winked at her, he really was feeling better now.

Angelina rolled her eyes and set about doing her work, Fred getting out his Defence Against The Dark Arts work. He sat for a few minutes staring at the blank parchment hoping that it would write itself.

"I really hate Umbridge she doesn't teach us anything" he said after a while.

"So you've noticed to have you" said a girls voice from behind them, it was Hermione.

"Hasn't everyone?" said George "how are we ment to pass our newts if we don't learn anything?"

"That's if we are still here to do our newts" pointed out Fred.

"So true"

"If you want to learn some proper defence you should come to the...hang on what do you mean if your still here?" asked Hermione.

"Well you see we've always believed.."

"...that school just wasn't for us and ..."

"..it's not like we need it we..."

"...already have our futures planned out so we don't really need to be here"

"And we should come where?" asked Fred.

"You know I reallty hate that whole finishing each others sentences thing" said Katie.

The twins smirked.

"I was gonna say you should come to the Hogs Head next Saturday, we;re having a meeting of all the people who actually want to learn some proper defensive magic" said Hermione.

"Awesome" said Fred "count us all in"

Hermione smiled and walked back over to Harry and Ron who were attempting their potions essays.

"Ange" said Fred "if I pay you will you do my homework for me?" he indicated the homework on the table infront of him.

"Only in your dreams Weasley"

"That's not all you do in my dreams" he said smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it, it was saturday and they were all making their way to Hogsmeade, Once there the girls went of on their own while the boys headed for Zonkos joke shop, the girls didn't really want to go. After spending a reasonable amount of time browsing the different joke items on the shelves they began to make their wayto the Hogs Head for the anti Umbridge meeting. There was a large number of people there when the twins and Lee arrived. Fred made his way to the front.

"Hi" he said to the barman "could we have umm..." he turned and began to count "twenty five butterbeers thanks"

The barman began handing him the butterbeers.

"Cheers" Fred turned to the group "come on cough up im not paying for you all, im not that generous"

The group moved over to where Harry Ron and Hermione sat. All eyes were on Harry.

"Well everyone knows why we are here, because we need someone who can teach us proper defence..." said Hermione.

The meeting went rather well everyone agreed that they needed to do something about Umbridge, and starting their own defence group seemed the perfect idea. However some people proved to be a challenge, and it took George threatening Zacharias Smith to get him to co-operate. By the end of the meeting everyone was convinced that the perfect person to teach them was Harry and the all signed the piece of parchment Hermione produced.

"Well if that's all" said Fred "I think we will be off"

"We have places to be.."

"...People to see..."

"...things to do"

"They are doing it again" whispered Katie to Alicia and both began a silent fit of giggles.

People began to exit the pub Fred, George and Lee waiting for the girls.

"Well girls" said Lee

"Can we have the pleasure of your company for the remainder of our outing?" George offered Alicia his arm.

"Certainly" said Katie linking arms with Lee.

"Well gents aren't we the lucky ones" said Lee as Fred linked arms with Angelina "out with three very hot girls"

"Don't push your luck" said Katie "we could always decide to go back to the castle early"

"But Katie what fun would that be you wouldn't be with us then" said Fred sounding suprised

"Oh and that would be a sham wouldn;t it" aid Angelina.

Fred smiled at her and led her of to Honeydukes with the others following behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another chapter over and done with, I really don't like the ending of this chapter cause it makes it seem like they are going out but they aren't they are still just friends but meh I needed a way to finish it of. Anyway review yeah? **


	6. Decrees And Defence

**Still don't own Harry Potter [**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen it?" Angelina looked close to tears "the stupid old bat I can't believe it"

Fred and George looked up at her , they had been busy working on their latest joke item headless hats.

"Umbridge? Whats our wonderful High Inquisitor done know?" asked Fred.

Angelina handed him a piece of parchment and the twins read.

_Educational decree number twenty four._

_All student groups, committees and organisations,_

_are here by band._

_Any group wanting to reform must seek approval_

_from Dolores Umbridge High Inquisitor._

"So?" said George when he had finished reading "we aren't part of any groups"

"She's including quidditch teams in this to idiot she's banned all quidditch"

"What!" they screamed.

"Why?" said George "we have our first match in a few weeks"

"The only way to get the team back is for her to approve us, and we all know she hates Gryffindor" Angelina sank into an empty chair, Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Just ask her it can't hurt, or complain to McGonagll, she can't do this it isn't right"

"You're right" Angelina got up and walked out of the common room as Katie and Lee walked in. Lees arm wrapped around her waist. The twins looked at each other and then back at Katie and Lee.

"What's wrong with Ange? She looked upset" asked Lee.

"Umbridge as banned all student groups" said Fred.

"What! Why?" asked Katie.

"It's not important Ange has gone to sort it out, what is..."

"..important is you two, what's going on?" asked George.

"What do you mean?" said Katie.

"Nothings going on" said Lee.

"Lee my good friend are you lying?" said George.

"We've all noticed how much...hmm whats the word...how much closer you two have become lately haven't we George"

"Definatly" he smirked.

Lee and Katie looked at each other.

"Have you seen Alicia?" asked Katie.

"Don't change the subject" said Fred.

"Tell us Lee, what's going on?" asked George.

"What's this?" asked Lee picking up one of the hats.

"Headless hats but stop changing the subject, are you two going out?" Fred looked at the two of them.

"They're gonna find out eventually" said Katie turning to Lee.

"Yeah you're right better tell them now" Lee turned to the twins a very serious expression on his face "Me and Katie are engaged"

"WHAT!" the twins screamed together.

"Yeah I know it came as a shock to me when he proposed, but if we want the baby to know its father Lee has to be around" said Katie, she loved the look on the twins faces and had to take some deep breathes to stop the laughter.

"You're not..." said George looking shocked.

"You can't be..." said Fred.

"You're pregnant" they said together.

That was it Katie and Lee couldn't hold in the laughter any more if they had they could have caused serious internal bleeding.

"Fred" said George turning to his brother "I think we've been had"

"George I think you're right"

"You two...are ..the most...gullible people...I know" Lee said in-between breathes "Katie and I aren't engaged...but she is pregnant"

"Lee! I am not" she punched him in the arm.

"Ok ok" said Fred laughing "so your not pregnant and your not engaged, but the two of you are an item aren't you?"

They looked at each other again then slowly turned back to the twins and nodded.

"Lee" said George thumping him on the back "why didn't you tell us mate?"

"Is it true? are you really going out" said Alicia who had just arrived and was standing behind Lee.

Katie nodded.

"Oh that's awsome, I've got to go and find Angelina" and she ran out of the common room in search of her friend.

"That's why we didn't tell anyone" said Katie "because we didn't want it to spread, I better go after her" she got up left the common room to find her two best friends.

Lee was staring at the portrait hole where Katie had vanished. The twins exchanged looks.

"Umm Lee come back to us" George said waving a hand infront of Lees' eyes.

"So guys explain these headless hats to me" he said coming back to earth.

"Well its a basic charm really" began Fred, but just then the girls walked back into the common room.

"Oh Lee you took your time didn't you" said Angelina running over and hugging Lee "I'm so happy for you"

"Ange its nothing really" said Lee

"Did Umbridge let you reform the team?" asked Fred, George noticed the jealous look in his brothers eyes, he knew Fred was disappointed it wasn't him getting that hug.

"Yeah she did" said Angelina "so we are having practice on friday at seven o'clock"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At seven that night the twins made their way down to the quidditch pitch. It was cold and raining outside, not the best conditions to practice in. The rest of the team was already dressed and ready when the twins arrived. They had been debating whether or not to take some fever fudge part of their skiving snackbox range. They decided against it, not wanting to risk getting more boils, one of the reasons they didn't want this practice as they pointed out to Harry and Ron it was going to be uncomfortable.

The practice didn't go well, the team could hardly see infront of them and Ron wasn't improving, not to mention the twins were in alot of pain.

"If he doesn't get better soon we are going to be humiliated in this match" said Fred as he George, Lee, Katie and Alicia made their way back to the castle.

"You never know Harry might catch the snitch early in the game" said Katie.

"Hey guys" said Angelina she had stayed behind to lock everything up "Harry told me to tell you they've found somewhere for our first defence meeting"

"Awsome" said George "where?"

"Seventh floor corridor, across form that tapestry of the trolls in tutus, the meetings tomorrow night at eight".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night the group made their way to the first meeting Katie and Lee hand in hand.

"Aww aren't they cute" said Alicia, she was walking with George a little behind the rest.

"What?" said George he hadn't been paying attention, he had been busy looking at Alicias hair and thinking how beautiful she looked. "oh yeah I guess they are"

"Ok we're here" said Angelina who was standing infront of a blank space of wall "now Harry said all we have to do is walk past here three times thinking of what we want most"

They all did this each thinking how they wanted to get into the room of requirement as it was known. The third time past they noticed a door.

"Hmm" said George as he stepped through the door " I think we've been here before Fred"

"Yeah but it was a broom cupboard then"

By the end of the meeting they had come up with a name for the group. Dumbledoors Army the DA for short. They had then practiced some basic defencive spells starting with expelliarmus. Fred and George had fun with this. They were standing a little behind Zacharias Smith and were taking it in turns to disarm him. They also decided on their next meeting time it was to be next wednesday. When the meeting had ended Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Alicia and Angelina all made their way back to Gryffindor tower each feeling a sense of achievement that they could do their part against the Ministry and Umbridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK so thats chapter 6 and im so very tired now [ Review please. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed so far your reviews make me smile **


	7. Quidditch And The Locked Room

"Hey Weasley got your bed ready in the hospital wing, your gonna be in there for a while after today" sneered a Slytherin to Fred as he walked past.

It was the day of the first quidditch match of the season and the Gryffindors were enduring taunting comments from the Slytherin team, Alicia had already been sent to the hospital wing her eyebrows growing madly.

"Yeah" said Fred "well it won't be that bad, I heard your going to knock Angelina off her broom. Please do it would make my stay much more pleasant" Fred walked away laughing. He was on his way to the great hall for breakfast. The Slytherins taunts didn't affect him anymore, he had, had to listen to them ever since he joined the team back in his second year.

As he walked into the great hall he spotted the rest of the team ( Alicias eyebrows back to normal ) trying to convince Ron to eat something.

"No! I'm not hungry" Fred heard him say as he took a seat next to Lee and began to pile food onto his plate.

"Ron you have to eat" said Harry "look bacon you love bacon"

But Ron was to nervous he just sat there staring of into the distance.

Once the rest of the team had finished eating they made their way down to the quidditch pitch, Harry and Ron staying behind.

By eleven o'clock the stands had started to fill and the match was about to begin. The Gryffindor team made their way out onto the pitch to meet tremendous applause. The team captains shook hands, mounted their brooms and kicked off.

Fred felt that same exhilarating rush he always got when he was flying. He loved being in the air flying seemed to give him that feeling of nothingness.

"And that's Katie with the quaffle, what a wonderful flyer that girl is, and she isn't that bad looking either"

"Jordan! None of that again this year" said professor McGonagall.

"Of course Professor" said Lee he was commentating the match.

Katie zoomed towards the goal hoops and...

"Ah blocked my Slytherin keeper...bad luck Katie...and its Blechly with the quaffle...this will be the first test for the new Gryffindor keeper Ron Weasley brother of the famous Weasley twins...come on Ron save it."

There was a moan from the Gryffindor end while the Slytherins burst into cheers and song. Fred stopped and listened for a second to what they were singing.

"Weasley is our king, he was born in a bin, he always lets the quaffle in."

Fred spotted a bludger flying towards Angelina. He quickly sped up and sent it soaring towards the green and silver clad spectators. Unfortunately it missed.

"Focus on the game Fred don't let them get to you" shouted Angelina flying past him in the opposite direction quaffle in hand.

Fred got back to the game but it wasn't going well. Ron kept letting the quaffle in, the Slytherins singing getting louder each time.

"And Slytherin scores again 40-0" said Lee unenthusiastically "but wait I think Harry has spotted the snitch".

Fred wheeled around, sure enough Harry was rocketing towards the ground arm stretched oput Malfoy right behind him, but it was Harry who pulled out of the dive arm raised in triumph.

"Gryffindor wins! 150-40" cried Lee.

The team landed and congratulated Harry.

"..but you like staying there don't you Potter, I bet the smell of the so called house those Weasleys live in reminds you of your mothers house"

George and Harry both dived for Malfoy each forgetting their wands and instead punching every inch of Malfoys body they could reach. The girls were having difficulty stopping Fred from doing the same thing.

"Stop it! both of you" screeched McGonagall "follow me now!"

George and Harry got up and followed her back to her office. Malfoy lay curled up on the grass, now stained red, with a broken nose and blood covering his face.

"Come on Fred lets go back to the common room" said Angelina, she held his hand, this calming him a little.

They walked back to the common room, it had been decorated with a large banner of the Gryffindor crest and Lee had gone to the kitchens bringing back a variety of food with him.

Fred sat down infront of the fire and had only just taken a sip of butterbeer when George and Harry entered the room.

"Banned! both of you"

"AndFred" said George.

"But he didn't do anything!" screeched Alicia.

"Yeah, but if you three hadn't stopped me I would have" he said sullenly.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed" said George "I'm not in the mood for celebrating" he got up and left.

"I can't believe Umbridge" said Katie "it's not fair you should complain to someone"

"Katie just drop it" Fred said getting up.

"Where you going?" said Alicia as Fred made his way across to the entrance to the common room.

He didn't answer he just wanted to get out of the common room.

"Maybe I should go after him" said Lee.

"No let Angelina" said Katie.

"Why me?"

"Cause you'll be able to cheer him up"

"No I won't" said Angelina.

"Come on Ange, haven't you noticed he's always happy when you're around him" said Lee.

Angelina started at them for a few seconds and then got up and went after Fred.

"When do you think they're gonna realise they're meant to be together?" asked Alicia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fred just stop for a minute" said Angelina running to catch up with him "what's wrong?"

"I just need sometime alone Ange"

He turned and looked at her.

"What's wonrg?" she asked.

He turned around and kept walking.

"Nothing" he replied, he spotted an empty room and walked in. Angelina following behind, she shut the door.

"What is this room?" she asked.

"Dunno" said Fred "it's really dark hang on" he pulled out his wand and muttered some words.

The lamps flickered to life casting a glow around the tiny room which was filled with boxes full of spare parchment, quills, ink and some cleaning products here and there.

"I think it's a storage room" he said sitting down on one of the boxes.

"I hate Umbridge" he said after a few minutes.

"Is that why you're upset cause she band you form quidditch?"

"It was the only thing I was good at"

"No it's not you're good at other things"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like acting like a complete idiot" Angelina said smiling "which is why everyone loves you"

Fred smiled.

"Thanks Ange, you're right" he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Angelina had never noticed before how muscular his body was or how nice his hair smelt and it was only reluctantly that she let go when Fred pulled away.

"What you say we go back to the common room" he said.

She smiled and nodded. They walked over to the door Angelina turning the handle but it wouldn't open.

"Hang on" she said, she pulled out her wand and muttered alohamora, but the door remained locked.

"It won't open"

"What?" said Fred moving to the door he pulled out his wand and muttered the same charm, but the door just wouldn't open.

"It must be Umbridge" he said.

"Huh?"

"She must have put a charm on the lock so it can't be opened, probab;y a way to catch students out of bed"

"You mean we are stuck here until we get caught?"

"Looks like it" said Fred sitting back down.

"Great!" said Angelina sitting down on a box "just what I need, I'll probably get kicked off the team now"

"Look on the bright side" said Fred smiling "you're here with me"

They sat in silence for the next few minutes.

"What!" said Angelina after a while, she had sensed Fred looking at her.

"Huh?" said Fred

"You were staring at me"

"What no I wasn't" said Fred going slightly pink and turning away.

"Yes you were"

"Well why wouldn't I your just so beautif..." Fred stopped himself quickly but it was to late.

"What did you say?"

Freds cheeks were growing redder.

"I didn't say anything"

"You said I was beautiful why?"

Fred knew there was no point arguing about this.

"Because you are" he said "and...well..." he knew he had to say it even if it ruined their friendship. "well...you see...umm...I kinda like you I have for a while now actually."

Angelina was silent.

"Funny joke" she said standing up.

"It's not a joke" said Fred walking over to her "I really like you Ange"

He was inches form her now, he placed a hand on her cheek. Her skin was soft. It was now or never if he didn't do this he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Fred" she whispered.

He pressed his lips against hers. The kiss sending shivers through Angelinas body.

"Wow" Fred said pulling away " that was..."

"I like you to" she said.

"What?"

"I like you to" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, his arms making their way around her waist. She ran a hand through his hair it was so soft.

Just then the door opened, Angelina tried to pull away to see who it was but Fred wouldn't let her. He didn't care about who had opened the door he was having the time of his life and he deepened the kiss. It was only when he heard George speak did he release Angelina.

"See Ali I told you they were fine" said George standing at the door a smirk on his face.

"Here we were worried about the both of you, and what do we find your snogging in a cupboard"

"Good one Fred"

"Yeah took you long enough"

"Who knew" said George "all we had to do was lock them in a room together" he and Alicia both began to laugh.

"How'd you find us anyway?" asked Fred.

George held up an old looking piece of parchment.

"Borrowed it from Harry" he said "anyway we might want to get back to the common room, Filch is making his way up here"

They quickly made their way back to the common room. The quidditch celebrations were over and the room was empty.

"Guess I'll go tell Lee we found you" said George.

"Yeah I'll go tell Katie" said Alicia.

The two of them walked over to the staircase and disappeared leaving Fred and Angelina alone.

"Guess I should be getting to bed to" she said.

"Yeah same" said Fred.

"Night then"

"Yeah night"

Angelina gave him a kiss on the cheek and began walking to the girls staircase, but Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her back kissing her.

"Sweet dreams" he said walking over to the boys dormitories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's another chapter wooo yes which means reviews. they would be nice they make me happy so review away..**


	8. Back To Grimmauld Place

**And here it is another chapter XD enjoy**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You and Ange! Since when?" said Lee.

"Since last night" said George pulling on his shirt.

It was Sunday morning and the boys had just woken up. Lee had been asleep last night when they had gotten back to the dormarty so George had only just retold the story of Fred and Angelinas snog in the store room.

"It was just a kiss, it's not a big deal" Fred said looking for a jumper "come on i'm hungry"

"Your always hungry" said George putting on his shoes.

"So are you" said Fred.

Lee was rummaging under his bed trying to find a clean shirt while singing to himself.

"Ange and Fredi sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I...ow! that hurt"

Fred had hurled his charms book at Lees backside.

"Yeah well be thankful I didn't curse it off" he said threateningly before bursting into laughter.

"Just think" said Lee laughing along "we can go on double dates now, you me Katie and Angelina, aww we'll have so much fun"

George and Lee walked out of the room laughing leaving Fred behind glaring at the back of Lee's head.

"There is no way in hell i'm going on any kind of date with you Lee Jordan, who knows what you'll do" he said catching up to his two best friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fred come on walk a bit faster, I thought you were hungry?" said Lee stopping and turning around.

"I am"

"Then why are you walking so slow?" asked George.

"Ah I dunno sorry" he quickened his pace and the boys began walking to the great hall once again.

There was a reason why Fred was walking so slow, he was dreading seeing Angelina. They hadn't really got to talk about what had happened and Fred knew it was going to be awkward.

It was, as soon as the boys had walked into the hall Fred spotted the girls enjoying their breakfast and chatting happily. Angelina noticed the arrival of the three boys and felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Come on" said George finally having spotted the girls.

Lee bounded forward and sat down next to Katie, giving her a quick kiss before grabbing the toast. George went and sat down next to Alicia wrapping an arm around her shoulders and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. George smiled and reached across the table and snatched a piece of toast of Lees plate.

"Oi hands off thats mine" said Lee spaying toast everywhere.

George just stuck his tongue out and began to eat.

"Remind me again why I agreed to date you?" said Katie wiping bits of chewed toast of her face.

"Cause you couldn't resist my charm and good looks" Lee said through a smile.

Fred sat down in the only spare seat left, next to Angelina and pulled the bacon towards him. George was whispering something else to Alicia that made her blush.

"Wonder what thats about" said Angelina quietly.

"Yeah" said Fred eyeing his brother.

Angelina could feel the eyes of her friends on her and Fred as they ate their breakfast not looking at each other.

"Hey umm..could we talk?" asked Fred he hated awkwardness.

"Yeah" said Angelina "come on"

They both got up and exited the great hall in search of somewhere private to talk.

"Hmm I wonder where they're going" said George.

"Only one way to find out" said Katie.

The four of them quietly got up and exited the great hall just in time to see Fred and Angelina enter an empty classroom. They tiptoed across to the room George rummaging in his pockets.

"Damn must have left all the extendable ears upstairs"

So the four of them pressed their ears against the door.

"So about last night" said Fred sitting down on one of the tables, Angelina sat opposite him "I was just wondering..."

"What happens next?"

"Yeah cause I really don't want it to be awkward between us"

"Me neither" said Angelina.

"Good"

"Good"

"So where do we go now" asked Fred "do we just stay friends?"

"Is that what you want?" said Angelina her spirits dropping, she didn't want to be just friends with Fred.

"No its not, unless that's what you want.."

"No I don't" she said quickly, she could feel the heat rising in her face again.

Fred smiled.

"So..um..then would you like to be my girlfriend?" it was Freds turn to blush.

Angelina smiled and nodded.

"Yes..but what if we break up I don't want to loose you as a friend."

You won't" said Fred and he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently a hand placed on her cheek.

He went to pull away but Angelina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

"Aww" said Alicia outside the door "that's so cute" she had sen them kiss through the key hole in the door.

Fred reluctantly pulled away and looked at the door. He walked over to it and quickly turned the door handle. George and Alicia who hadn't been expecting this toppled forward landing on top of each other. Katie and Lee had been able to maintain their balance.

"Hi guys" said Fred looking at Katie and Lee and then down at his brother who had Alicia laying on top of him. George just smiled back up at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks leading up to the Christmas break went by quickly for Fred, who had found himself sneaking of with Angelina to find private parts of the castle to be alone in or cuddling in front of the fire or just mucking around together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred was sitting in front of the fire in the common room Angelina resting in his lap, she was slowly drifting off to sleep. It was the night before their Christmas break and Angelina had spent the previous day holding quidditch tryouts to find replacement beaters and seeker for the team and she had gotten very little sleep.

"Come on Ange I think it's time you went to bed" said Katie.

"Oh but i'm not tired" she said stifling a yawn. She really wanted to spend as much time as she could with Fred.

"Ange any minute now your gonna be drooling on Freds pants"

"Yeah and that wont look good for poor old Fred" said Lee.

"Alright alright i'm coming" she got upand her and Katie walked over to the girls staircase.

"What! No goodnight kiss?" said Fred pretending to sound hurt.

Angelina smiled and ran back over to him and licked the side of his face then ran back to Katie and out of sight.

"I guess we should be getting to bed to" he said wiping his face.

"Yeah" replied Lee and the two of them got up and went to the dormitory.

They heard the snores of George as they opened the door. He had gone to bed. He and Alicia had spent the day having a snowball fight out in the grounds. They had both come back to the common room out of breath and soaking wet.

As Fred got into bed he thought about the previous couple of weeks and how he had never been so happy and how nothing could go wrong not when everything had been going so well.

"Fred...Fred! wake up we have to go"

Fred stirred waken from his dream. He opened his eyes and saw his brother standing over him looking worried.

"What? what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure but McGonagall said something about dad just come on"

Fred quickly got up and grabbed some shoes and followed George quickly down the stairs. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them Ginny by her side.

"Quickly now follow me" she said.

The twins each grabbed one of Ginnys hands and followed the Professor.

"Professor where are we going?" asked Fred.

"I'm taking you to the headmaster, Mr Potter has seen your fater be injured.

"Injured? how?" said George.

"We are not entirely sure, here we are quickly now" she ushered them up a long spiral staircase and they entered the office Harry and Ron already inside.

"Harry what's happened?" said Ginny.

"Your father has been injured while on duty for the order" said Dumbledor "he is currently in St Mungos being treated. I'm sending you back to Sirius' house and your mother will meet you there"

"How are we getting there?" asked Fred he couldn't believe this was happening everything had been going so well.

"Portkey, we just have to wait for the all clear"

Just then there was a bright flash of light and a golden feather landed on the desk.

"Ah Minerva could you go and head off Professor Umbridge, she must know there are students out of bed.

"Certainly" and she quickly exited the room as a voice spoke.

"He would be delighted to have them back"

"Excellent" said Dumbledor "quickly now"

They all placed a finger on the old kettle that would be transporting them to Grimmauld Place.

"Good. One..two..three.."

Fred saw the office around him disappear and felt himself banging into the others, until his feet hit the ground.

"Whats happened?" said Sirius helping Ginny to her feet "Phineas said something about Arthur being badly injured"

"Ask Harry" said Fred.

"Yeah we don't know anything" said George.

"Well i'm not sure what happened" said Harry "I guess I kinda had a vision...and I saw your dad get bitten by this snake"

The twins and Ginny stared at him for a few minutes. Ron had taken a seat at the table he looked incredibly pale and shaken.

"Is mum here?" asked Fred.

"No I don't think she would even know yet" said Sirius.

"We have to go to St Mungos" said Ginny she looked as if she was about to cry any second.

"You can't" said Sirius.

"Why not our dads been hurt of course we can" said Fred.

"Yeah and explain how you lot knew before his own wife did"

"So" said George "who cares"

"Look" said Sirius his temper rising "we can't draw any attention to the fact that Harry is having visions. Your just going to have to wait"

"Someone else could have told us" said Ginny.

"Like who? Your father has been injured on Order business you could seriously damage the orders.."

"We don't care about the stupid Order!" shouted Fred.

"Our dads dying!" yelled George.

"Look your father knew what he was doing and he wont thank you for screwing up the orders plans!" said Sirius equally angry as the twins he looked like he would have liked very much to hit one of them.

"We have to wait for your mother alright!"

Ginny went and sat down opposite Ron. The twins stared at Sirius for a second both looking mutinous and then sat down either side of Ginny. Sirius summoned half a dozen bottles of butterbeers and they all settled in for the long wait until they would be able to visit their father, each keeping quiet. Fred was thinking about how in a few hours Angelina would be awake and was thinking of the train ride they were going to have had back to platform 9 3/4 and how much fun he would have had. How could something like this have happened? He really wanted to talk to someone but she was all the way back at hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay next chapter woot reviews yes?? want to get to at least 45 before next chapter goes up **


	9. Christmas

**DISCLAMIER: I sadly make no money from doing this its all for fun**

**So I had to take a much needed break from this story and it has been a long break, but here it finally is the next chapter :) **

**PS. I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes or bad punctuation im very tired :)**

--

It was ten past five in the morning when Mrs Weasley finally arrived in the tiny kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place. She was very pale and looked extrememly tired, she gave a weak smile and assured them all that Mr Weasley was going to be fine and that they could all go and visit him after thye had all had breakfast and gotten some sleep.

It was after lunch when Tonks and Mad-eye arrived to esscort them across London to St Mungos' Hospital.

"Mad-eye, nice hat" said Fred laughing.

"Very smashing" said George.

"It won't attract attention will it?" asked Mad-eye who was wearing a bowler hat at an odd angle to diguise his magical eye.

"We don't want any unwanted attention"

"Nah I think Tonks' hair will attract more attention than that hat" Fred laughed while glancing at Tonks whos hair was short and bright pink today.

After what seemed to take forever they had arrived outside a large old fashiond red bricked department store called Purge & Downs Ltd.

Fred looked at the window infront of him. An ugly dummy was displayed there wearing a green nylon pinafore dress. He had been here once before when he was younger. He and George had decided one boring day to see how many objects they could put up their noses. When Mrs Weasley had found them she had quickly rushed them here to St Mungos not knowing what damage they might have causd themselves. Fred remembered how much he had hated being here. The twins didn't like hospitals. Hospitals were gloomy places full of unahappines, even if some of the illnesses of some of the many patience were amusing to say the least.

Fred turned to face his twin, who had a smile and look of reminising on his face.

"Thinking about the last time we were here?" asked Fred.

"Yeah" said George.

"Bet I could fit more things in my nose now than you could" said Fred.

"Is that a challenge dear Freddie?"

But before Fred could initiate the challenge.

"Don't even think about it" said Mrs Weasley who had been standing right behind them and had overheard every word.

"Now hurry up and get inside, your fathers waiting"

The twins quickly stepped through the glass window and into the hospital waiting room where they were soon joined by the rest of the party.

--

"Eh gedd off"

Something large and heavy had landed on Freds chest. He slowly opend his eyes, and was suddenly blinded by the brightness of the room around him. He blinked a couple of times and then looked again. George was laying on top of him eating a freshly opend chocolate frog.

"Bloddy hell George you way a ton"

"Merry chistmas to you to sunshine" George said getting up off his brother and making his way back to sit on his own bed. 

"Tis a marvelous day to be alive" said Fred ripping into his large pile of gifts at the end of his bed. He searched through the pile looking for Angelinas gift first. He finally found it at the bottom of the pile. He ripped the package open and inside was a small leather clad book with the words "1001 New Ways To Prank Even The Most Un-prankable People"

"That girl knows you far to well" said George who had looked over at the book.

"It scares even myself Georgie" said Fred smiling. He missed Angelina alot more than he thought he would and couldn't wait to get back to hogwarts so he could see her again. He had sent her a note the night after Mr Weasleys accident letting her know that there was nothing to worry about and there had just been an accident at home, he couldnt of course tell her the truth of what had happend with out her finding out about the order.

"So what did Alicia get you" Fred asked George as he continued to open gifts.

George pointed to the mountanous pile of sweets laying on his bed that Alicia had sent him.

"I think that girl knows you to well" said Fred "So when are you gonna ask her out?

"How many times Freddie must I tell you that Ali and I are just friends."

"Fine fine fine but one day the two of you will realize you are ment to be"

"Come on" said George changing the subject "Lets go see if breakfast is ready"

Fred smiled, he got up and after throwing on his newly knitted jumper he followed George from the room.

George did actually agree with Fred although he wouldnt admit it. Alicia was perfect. She was beautiful, funny and he always had fun around her, she understood him better than any of his other friends, but she couldnt feel the same way about him that he did her, could she?

"Molly dear i'm sure he just needs some time"

Mrs Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table tears flowing down her checks, a jumper clutched in hand.

"Mum whats wrong?" said Fred sitting down next to her and putting an armaround ehr shoulders.

"Percy sent back his christmas jumper" said Lupin "Without a note, and he hasnt gone to visit your father yet either"

"Yeah well Perce is a prat anyway" said George

"Yeah, he's nothing more than a hummungos pile of rat droppings" said Fred.

This didn't seem to help the situation and Mrs Weasley burst into a fresh wave of tears, so they decided it would be best if they left Lupin to comfort her. 

--

Later that day they paied another visit to Mr Weasley who had not been discharged from hospital yet and so was forced to spend christmas there. He was propped up on a pillow finishing what was left of his christmas dinner when they arrived.

"How are you dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Oh fine fine" he gave his wife a peck on the cheek, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Hey dad come back to earth" said George noticing that his father seemed to be somewhere else.

"Arthur what is it?" Mrs Weasley asked looking him over, finally noticing. "Your bandages have been changed. Why?"

"Well you see the...trainee healer...well he thought maybe we should try experimenting with some muggle remedies to try and heal the would that snake caused...and well they are called stitches you see..." he said caving under his wifes stare.

"But that sounds like your tryig to sew your skin back together"

"I think I might go get some tea" said Bill quickly.

"Yeah um us to." said George

Everyone could sense what was coming and had quickly jumped up from their seats to take cover. When the door had closed behind them they heared what they knew was coming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THATS THE IDEA?"

"Good old dad" said Bill leading the way.

"Yeah but why would anyone want to sew their skin together" said Fred witha look of disgust.

"It does actually work" said George "Alicia told me about it once"

"Alicia...thats not Alicia Spinnet is it?" asked Bill.

"Yeah" said Fred before George could answer "Our Georgie has a crush on her"

George punched his brother in the arm.

"Will you ever stop?" he asked jokingly.

"Not untill you ask her out" Fred replied.

George just sighed and keept walking.

--

**Theres the next chapter. read and review tell me what you think, please and thankyou :) **


	10. Valentines Day

**No matter how much I beg JK I still don't own harry potter.  
****I just realised how short the last chapter was so I tried to make this one longer :)  
****Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.  
**

**Ps. yep I have changed my pen name. I used to be NamesAreStereotypes but I kinda got over that name and am now TeenageQueen enjoy chapter 11.**

--

It was the beginning of February and the seventh years NEWTS were drawing closer and closer. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Lee had occupied one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room, a large pile of books and parchment stacked infront of each.

"Why do all the teachers hate me" said Katie slamming her head down on the table with a thump.

"Aw Katie they don't hate you" said Lee wraping an arm around her.

"Yes they do" she sat up rubbing her head. "If they didn't then they wouldn't give me so much homework"

She pushed her charms eassay she was meant to be writting away from her violently almost causing a stack of books to come crashing down, luckily Alicia spotted this and quickly put her arms out to steady them. Katie sat back in her chair arms crossed glaring at her work.

"You know you look really cute when you're frustrated" said Lee giving her a quick kiss on the check "Come on you need a break"

Before she could protest Lee had grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the common room.

"I think Lee has the right idea I need a break to I can't concentrate anyway" said Angelina staring at two boys who were sitting in the corner of the common room.

"I wonder why" said Alicia following Angelinas gaze to the two boys.

Angelina just smiled at her friend before crossing the room and sitting on one of the boys laps. He welcomed her with a long passionate kiss. The other boy quickly gathered up the money they had been counting, and walked across the room to where Alicia was still sitting.

"I think I just lost my appetite" said George a look of disgust on his face as he sat himself down next to her, that was untill he spotted the box of Honeydukes chocolate sitting next to Alicia.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked.

She shook her head and he helped himself to some chocolate. He took a quick glance back over at his brother whos lips were still pressed against Angelinas.

"You two should really get a room" he yelled to them.

Fred reluctantly pulled his lips away and looked over to his brother.

"Good idea Georgie" he replied grinning "Come on Ange" he grabbed her hand and quickly walked up the boys staircase.

George turned back around and groaned. He pulled out the bag of money they had just made from their latest invention, headless hats and began to count, helping himself to more chocoalte every now and then. After he had finished counting their earnings he began to watch Alicia. She really was beautiful even when she was busy working. She would scrunch up her face when should couldn't figure somthing out and George found it adorable. After a few minutes he realised Alicia was watching him a small smile on her face.

"Why are you watching me?" she asked.

"Oh..umm no reason, I didn't realise I was" he replied quickly.

"Haha ok" she said "Well I think I'm gonna go to bed now anyway this work is just making my head hurt" she gathered her things and began to make her way to the girls staircase. "Sweet dreams Georgie" she said before heading upstairs.

--

Valentines day had arrived at Hogwarts and so had the second Hogsmead visit. Unfortunatly for the Gryffindor quidditch team Angelina had insisted on spending the day practicing for their next match against Hufflepuff. Fred, George and Lee had decided to stay behind and watch how the practice went, they were soon regretting this.

"We're gonna get smashed" said George cringing as one of the new beaters almost hit Katie instead of the bludger.

"There's no way we can win the cup this year" said Fred covering his face with his hands as Ron let the quaffle through again.

"Be opptomistic guys there is a small chance that they will get better"

The twins both turned to Lee.

"Nah you're right they're horrible."

By the end of practice Angelina was almost in tears.

"Come on sweetie, the teams not that bad" said Fred trying to comfort his girlfriend. "There is a chance you could win. Now how about you go get cleaned up and meet me in the common room and I'll give you you're valentines suprise."

The fact that she would be getting a valentines suprise seemed to cheer Angelina up a little.

"Where's my suprise" said Katie hitting Lee on the arm.

"Ow! Don't worry you'll get it just get cleaned up first and meet us in the common room" he said rubbing his arm.

Both girls smiled and made their way into the showers to clean up Alicia following behind them. Fred, George and Lee all made their way back up to the castle. Lee leaving them to head off to the kitchens. The twins made their way back to the common room. When they arrived they spotted Harry and Hermione sitting at a table in the far corner and they walked over to join them.

"Ginny and Ron not here?" asked Fred.

Harry shook his head.

"Good" he said pulling up a chair and sitting down. "We were watching their practice today. They're rubbish without us"

"Well come on Ginny's pretty good." pointed out George "Dunno how she got so good though we never let her practice with us at home"

"Shes been breaking into the broom shead since she was six and taking your brooms out when you weren't looking" said Hermione not looking up from her book.

"Oh. Well that would explain it I guess" said George looking impressed.

"Ron still hasn't saved a goal yet though" He added.

"Well there was tha one he saved when he thought no one was watching" corrected Fred as he stood up and moved over to the window. "Quidditch was one of the only things keeping us here really" he said looking out over the grounds.

"You've got exams coming up surely that should be reason to stay" Hermione said a stern look on her face.

"Come on Hermione you know by now that we arent fused about NEWTS." George yawned widley "Anyway Fred shouldn't you be getting ready for Angelina now?"

"Oh yeah" said Fred pulling himself from his daze.

Fred and George let the two fifth years to their work and went up to their room.

"So what is this big suprise you have planned anyway?" asked George as he lay down on his bed.

"A little romantic dinner I have organised in the room of requirement, she'll love it" he said grinning. "Lee has a picnic planned down by the lake for Katie so you should have the room to yourself for a while."

"Eh! when did you two get all romantic on me" said George in digust.

"One day it will happen to you Georgie, just as soon as you ask Alicia out. Anyway I'll leave you to it Ange should be down stairs by now." He walked out of the room leaving George alone.

After attempting to finish his charms and transfiguration homework George decided to go chill out infront of the fire in the common room for a while. He grabbed his copy of Quidditch Through The Ages and made his way downstairs. The common room was empty by now and the arm chairs infront of the fire were free. He made his way over and sat down. He opend up the book and began to read, when he heared footsteeps coming down the girls stairs. He turned around and saw Alicia appear. She was dressed in a pair of short black shorts and a pink tank top, he couldn't help but stare. When she reached the common room she spotted George and made her way over to him.

"What's this George Weasley without a date on valentines day I don't believe it" she sat down.

All George could do was smile and nod. He had never seen Alicia dressed in so little clothing. George pulled himself together.

"Even with my handsome looks no girl would take me up" said George in mock sadness.

"Handsome looks? What handsome looks" said Alicia jokingly.

"Alicia don't lie now, you know I'm handsome"

"Nope I still don't see it Fred on the other hand"

"Ah! Alicia your words they hurt me and now you have left me with no choice" George walked across to where Alicia was sitting and quickly began to tickle her ribs.

"Ah no George ...please ...stop" said Alicia though fits of giggles.

"Not untill you addmit how good looking I am"

"Ne...never" she said trying to squirm away from him and catch her breathe.

"Come on Leesh say it and I'll stop tickling" He placed his knees on either side of her hips to stop her from struggling, his hands running over her ribs and stomache.

Alicia was giggling like crazy, she tryed to push George from her but he was to strong. When had he gotten this strong, or this muscualr for that matter she thought to herself. She glanced up at his face, he had that checky smile on his face and his hair was suddenly messy and sticking up at odd angles. Finally she couldnt take it any longer.

"Okay okay" she said breathless. "You're very good looking" she said quietly trying to catch her breathe again.

George stopped. "What was that I didn't quiet catch what you said" he leant down closer to her face.

"I said George Weasley that you are handsome"

"Is that so" said George "I never knew you thought I was handsome" he said grinning.

Alicia couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he grinned like that. Wait did she just think how cute he looked. Slowly the gap between them was getting closer, they could feel each others warm breathe on their face. Their lips were so close now. Suddenly four people came climbing though the portraite hole. George realising he was still ontop of Alicia quickly jumped up his cheeks burning red as he looked at who had just enterd the room.

"Well well whats been going on in here" said Fred grinning at his brother, Lee, Katie and Angeline standing behind him grinning to.

--

**Ok so I apologise again for any mistakes in spelling or grammer :) my spell check is broken and I need to fix it still.  
But anyway there you have it next chapter. George and Alicia still arent really together but it will happen soon.  
Next chapter is going to be sort of Alicias point of view chapter :)  
hope you enjoyed this one. review it please :)  
I want to try and get over 70 reviews before I post the next one :) **


	11. Confessions, Quidditch, Letters, Parties

**Lol I changed my Pen name ****again.****  
Been a while since I updated but I finally found the time to sit down and write so here it is finally chapter 11 enjoy :)  
I own nothing it all belongs to Jk.**

Alicia tilted her head back and noticed her four upside down friends staring at her, Angelina and Katie both with questioning looks on their faces while Fred and Lee both looked like they where trying very hard not to laugh. Realising she was still on the common room floor she quickly stood up her cheeks red.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed" she said quickly and ran off to the staircase, once she had reached the top she heard the two boys crack and laughter filled her ears followed by two loud twacks and loud complaints obviously someone had hit the boys.

Alicia climbed onto her bed and waited for the other girls to arrive, no doubt they would want to hear what was happening before they arrived. She didnt have to wait long before she heard the dormitary door open and Katie was jumping on her bed beside her.

"So" said Angelina sitting on her other side "What was going on with you and George downstairs before we interrupted?"

"Nothing, we were just mucking around..."

"And ended up in a very compromising position" said Katie.

"Yes exactly, nothing happend."

This was infact true all they had been doing was mucking around and had ended up on floor. Although Alicia was sure they had been about to kiss.

"So if nothing happend then why did both of you resemble a couple of tomatoes" asked Angelina grinning.

"We did not" said Alicia.

"Did so" said Katie. "If I didn't know any better I'd say the two of them might have a crush on each other, what do you think Ange?"

"I think you might be on to something there Katie"

"So do you have a crush on Georgie?" asked Katie.

Alicia quickly looked away from her friends but not before they had noticed her once again red cheeks, and began giggiling madly.

"Ok maybe i like him a little" she said not looking at her two best friends.

"What? Really?" said Katie stopping her giggling at once.

She nodded.

"Aww Leesh for how long?"

"Since last year"

"You should tell him. shouldn't she Katie"

"Definatly. We have a theory that George has a crush on you anyway even Lee has been noticing, and you know how Lee never notices anything romance related."

"I don't know. What if your theory is wrong and I ruin our whole friendship?"

"Thats a risk you have to take when it comes to romance" said Angelina standing up and walking over to her bed.

"Yep" agreed Katie making her way to her own bed "If you really like him though you should go for it"

Alicia threw her self back onto her pillows shutting her eyes and mumbling about romance being over-rated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know if you keep elbowing me everytime Alicia walks past or everytime her name is mentiond I'm gonna end up purple all over" snapped George turning his attention back to the game just as Alicia managed to score a goal.

Fred smirked. He had been bugging George ever since they had found him and Alicia in the common room. It was saturday now and the twins were sitting in the quidditch stands watching the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match, however after fifteen minutes the twins were beginning to wish they hadn't come. So far Ron had failed to save any goals, Kirke had fallen off his broom when Zacharias Smith had zoomed at him carrying the Quaffle and Angeline had been hit in the mouth when Sloper had missed the Bludger he was aiming for.

Fred turned his attention back to his twin as Ron missed his fourtenth save.

"You know if you really like Alicia you should just tell her. She likes you anyway so really you have nothing to lose"

"How do you know she likes me?" George turned to face his brother.

"Do you not remember yesterday at breakfast? When you both reached for the syrup you turned into a pair of tomatoes. I don't think I've ever seen two people blush that much" said Fred grinning.

George turned back to watch the game.

"Besides" continued Fred "You have the Weasley good looks, no girl can refuse"

"Ginny just caught the Snitch" said George.

"Wha..."

"Ginny Weasley catches the Snitch" came Lees' voice " That puts Griffindors score at 230 and Hufflepuff at 240. Hufflepuff wins."

"Come on, we'll meet the girls back at the common room" said Fred standing up.

George took one last look at the pitch and saw Alicia making her way back to the change rooms. Maybe Fred was right maybe he should tell her how he feels.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George quickly pulled his plate of breakfast out of the way as another seven owls tried to land infront of Harry.

"What's going on?" Ron asked in amazment.

The whole of Gryffindor table seemed to be watching

"Harry open this one first" said Hermione pulling out an owl bearing a long, cylindrical pakage.

George leaned over Harrys' shoulder as he unrolled a copy of the March edition of the Quibbler. The front cover read:

HARRY POTTER SEPAKS OUT AT LAST:  
THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED  
AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN

"Good isn't it?" said Luna who had just squeezed herself in between Fred and Ron. "I expect all these are letters from readers" she said waving at the other owls.

"Thats what I thought" said Hermione. "You don't mind if we....?"

Harry shook his head and the each began ripping open envelopes.

"What a waste of parchment this one is" said Fred crumpling up the letter. "Said he doesn't think you'r a nutter, but he doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who is back"

"This one's convinced" said Hermione excitedly.

"Um guys..." said Katie looking up from one of the envelopes.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone looked up to see Professor Umbridge standing behind them.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr Potter"

"Is that a crime now?" said Fred loudly "Getting mail"

Angelina kicked his shines under the table and glared at him obviously warning him not to say anything that would get him in trouble.

"I did an interview" said Harry throwing the copy of the Quibbler to Umbridge.

She stared down at the cover.

"Detention Mr Potter and 50 points from Gryffindor." she stalked away.

By the end of the day signs had been posted all over Hogwarts stating that if anyone was found in the posession of a copy of the Quibbler they would be expelled.

Fred and George had organised a party in the Griffindor common room that night, they had put an engorgment charm on the front cover of the quibbler and had charmed it to occasionally say things like "THE MINISTRY ARE MORONS" they had also snuck a large amount of food up from the kitchens. However George now found himself sitting alone in the common room. Katie and Lee were off in a corner snogging and Fred and Angelina had dissapeard. Thats when he noticed Alicia sitting by herself at one of the tables.

"All alone?" he said getting up and walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah Angelina ditched me to go snog that brother of yours" she said taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"I know disgusting isn't it" said George shivering.

Alicia laughed. George smiled, Alicia looks so beautiful when she laughs he though to himself. He had been thinking over the past few days and he had begun to think that Fred might be right and he should probably just tell Alicia how he feels and see what happens. Unknown to George, Alicia had also begun to think that maybe her friends were right and that she should tell George that she had, had a crush on him for a while now.

"So how is it that the two of us are the only single ones of our friends" said George looking over at the corner where Katie and Lee were still snogging.

"People must be blind" she said smiling.

"Hahah yes how could anyone resist my charms"

Alicia rolled her eyes. George decided then that he was going to tell her, but first he wanted to be sure that there was a possibility that she liked him back.

"So Miss Alicia any boys catching your fancy lately" asked George.

"Maybe" said Alicia looking at her Butterbeer.

"Anyone I know?" asked George "_Please let it be me"_ he thought.

"Uh.. yeah you might know him" she could feel her cheeks begining to turn pink "_Just tell him it's him"._

"Really who is it?"

Alicia took a deep breathe and looked up to meet Georges' eyes. She had never noticed just how blue they were before. She had to tell him.

"Its..." she began but stoped as the portrait hole swung open and Angelina and Fred come tumbling in, laughing madly. Lee and Katie pulled apart and stared at them.

"Uh guys..whats so funny?" asked Lee.

"We......snogging......"

"....Filch......escaped"

They were both laughing so hard that they couldn't form a proper sentence. George rolled his eyes and turned back to Alicia.

"You were saying?"

"Ummm....It's nothing. You know what I'm kinda tired I think I might head up to bed. Night George" she got up and quickly kissed George on the cheek befor making her way up to her room, leaving George to watch his brother who was still on the floor laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay chapter 11 done.  
I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I dont have a spell check on this program. My computer crashed the other day and I haven't yet re-installed my old document program.  
Reviews :) **


End file.
